


Slightly Defective

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Racism, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: It's really just another reason to hate the species as a whole.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/gifts).



> Here Lamia! Have another thing!

He had thought her a fool when she first walked into the White Fang encampment as if she belonged there, as if she knew that she would get what she wanted. And then he had crushed that belief down, not about to work with a group of humans, even if they seemed to have as much love for their race as he did.

Outwardly she hadn't reacted to him telling her how ridiculous such a proposition was. She came and she went, like a shadow. Then she slipped back into the camp just as easily after the train-wreck of a mission he had; there was very brief sounds of a fight outside his tent, and when he pulled the flap aside to see just _what the heck_ was going on _now_. She was there, standing amid a field of corpses - his guards - smiling at him and extending her hands to indicate her companions crouched on the ground, each sitting behind a chest. The two children opened them as if they were a part of a play, playing their roles perfectly.

It was admirable, how easily she could make people bend to her wishes, even him - admittedly - to a point. She had offered him a much larger arsenal than he had, despite the dozen of soldiers he had lost for turning her down the first time... it was worth it. To see her resolve, she didn't falter in her mission. That was something he needed, more people that were willing to get their hands dirty. It had been hard enough showing the White Fang that they should change tactics - he had lost someone because of it - it was much easier to fall in step with someone even more merciless and cruel than he was.

When he heard of her plan to unleash Grimm in the city of Vale he had willingly thrown his faunus into the cause, even when they just ended up as fodder, most killed by the Grimm they had summoned. Another train-wreck, but he made sure his own people didn't falter. He kept his eyes on the prize. Lives would be lost for it, that was just a fact; he didn't care as long as he reached his goal. As long as he kept hurting the humans he despised so much.

She fed his hatred every step of the way, giving him even more reason to hate them as she pulled back the curtains. He knew following her orders - using her resources - would deliver more fatal hits than his own. Just stealing Dust wasn't enough, he was going to tear down an entire city for his cause. Even if he had needed her to show him how to do it; how a revolution really began.

Cinder was formidable, meticulous in her planning, and whenever his gaze lingered on her she would smirk at him. She was everything he desired in a mate, but there was one thing... she was human. An entire species he was suppose to despise, and yet she regularly haunted his dreams with a whispered promise.

If she were a faunus... she would be perfect. As it was, she was just slightly defective.


End file.
